Romantic Enemy
by Palmer Blu
Summary: They have never really gotten along. From the first day they met they have been enemies. But has all the snide remarks, torture, and evil glares just been a guise? Maybe Harry and Draco can find something romantic within their hatred.
1. Chapter 1: The Truth

**Romantic Enemy **

**Chapter 1: The Truth**

_**A/N: Well I noticed that I hadn't written a Harry Potter Fic yet and decided that I needed to correct that mishap so...here it is! I hope you all enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Harry was on his way to the Gryffindor common room from Quidditch practice. Practice hadn't gone too well. He couldn't seem to focus today, or the past few days for that matter. He didn't understand why. He wasn't stressed about classes; his friends were doing great and being supportive. But something was nagging him in the back of his mind and then the light bulb in his head clicked on. Ron and Hermione had been spending time with Malfoy for some odd reason. <em>What could he possibly want from them? <em>Harry thought as he made it to the portrait of the Fat Lady. He almost walked right into the Fat Lady due to his distracting train of thought.

"Excuse me Mr. Potter, but I would very much like to keep my portrait to myself and intact." Her voice throughout the corridor and brought Harry back to reality.

"So very sorry….um….Windo Felixium." Harry spoke the password with much effort to remember and once the Fat Lady swung open he returned to his previous thoughts. _Why Hermione and Ron putting up with Malfoy is a much better question. I really need to find out what is going on with them and immediately! _Harry stopped in his tracks as he looked around the common room as his eyes landed on Ron and Hermione sitting with the very person that had made Harry's life a living hell for the past five years. Hermione and Ron went quiet and after noticing their uncomfortable posture Draco looked up at the person who had caught their attention. Draco flashed Harry a smile and gestured for him to join them. Harry seemed to ignore him and made his way to the stairs, determined to go to his bed and pretend that he had not just seen his nemesis with his best friends. Halfway up the stairs he heard a set of feet following him and he turned around to find Ron staring at him as they went in the boy's dormitory. Once they were safely inside and Harry noticed that they were alone he turned sharply and spoke.

"What the bloody hell is going on down there?" Ron shrugged.

"What are you talking about Harry?"

"I'm talking about the bloody snake that is sitting in our common room that you and your girlfriend happen to be spending a lot of time with lately. Care to explain what in Merlin's name is going on?" Harry placed his hands on his hips and waited impatiently for Ron to answer. Ron looked down to see Harry's foot tapping quite vigorously and decided that now was not the time for jokes.

"He has a secret and Hermione and I are trying to help him." Harry's jaw dropped.

"Help him….help him! Why are you trying to help him?"

"Because he came to us and asked for our assistance that's why. We Gryffindor's never turn away from a person in need." Ron sat down on his bed. He refused to allow Harry to treat him like a criminal for helping someone who was in need.

"Help him with what might I ask?" Harry asked, irritation lacing every word.

"With you." Ron looked away as he said this only returning his gaze to Harry when he could no longer hear the tapping of the other boy's foot. Harry wore an expression of complete shock. He couldn't understand what was going on or why but he knew that he didn't like it. His friends were giving Draco information about him without his knowledge or any good reason. _What are they thinking? Wait they aren't thinking that in the problem. They have completely lost their bloody minds, both of them. _"Harry?" Ron called to the other boy with caution not wanting to upset the wizard in any way.

"What do you mean 'with me'?" Harry looked at the floor long enough to regain his composure before he made eye contact with Ron.

"He fancies you." Ron gauged Harry's reaction before deciding to continue. "He has been pining for you for the longest mate. Honestly he has been trying to get your attention since second year. You were just filled with too much hatred to notice. But I will tell him to leave and Hermione and I will not bother you about it anymore if that is what you wish." Ron stood and made his way to the door. "But maybe you really should think about what I have said. Because little do you know mate, and I know that you don't want to hear this, you seem to have a thing for him too. Just think about it." And with that Ron left the room, leaving Harry alone with his thoughts. Thoughts of Draco and all the altercations that they had had. All the near brushes and brief glances. All the compliments followed closely with snide remarks. And then there were his reactions. The flutter he got in his stomach whenever they got too close. The need to speak up so the Malfoy knew that he was there. The ping of jealousy when Draco had his arms around another guy or any person for that matter. It was all starting to come together in a way that made Harry a little uncomfortable. What was he to do? He couldn't very well give into Draco, could he? Somewhere in the back of his mind his thoughts screamed that he could and should give in to the wishes of Malfoy. While his survival instincts told him that Malfoy would sooner put a wand to his throat than hold him close.

Harry laid on his bed and sighed deeply. _What should I do? What can I do?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: So what did you all think? I'm still not completely sure where this is going so I am happily taking suggestions! Please of pretty please Review! Review! Review!_**


	2. Chapter 2: Contemplation and Advances

**Romantic Enemy  
>Chapter 2: Contemplation and Advances<strong>

_**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry that it took so long to update this story! I have had some serious writer's block for this story but hopefully that is done with! Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
><strong>**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters!**_

* * *

><p><em>Could this really work?<em> Harry thought as he made his way across the grounds. Thoughts of Draco had been plaguing him ever since the conversation that he had had with Ron. As of now it had been two weeks since then and still the dreams and thoughts were just as strong as they had been before, if not stronger. Harry wanted to believe that there was no way that this could work, but part of him desired it. There was a part of him that yearned for the romance that he had been thinking about every minute of every day. What had Harry concerned more than anything else was the fact that he didn't know how strong that part of him was. _It is so easy for me to see myself with him. It's like we are meant to be together…like I want this just as bad as he says that he wants this._

Over the course of the two weeks multiple things had presented themselves to Harry. He had thought of all the good things that could come from being with Draco. There was the idea of spending holidays with him. The exchanging of gifts during Christmas and Valentine's Day. He could see the smiles that would be exchanged as they tore at the paper and boxes that covered gifts. The scent of cookies and the distinct scent that was Malfoy drifting through the air and filling his nose. Then there was the thoughts of the exchanges of "_I loves you_" on Valentine's Day. The images of seeing him being doted on and cuddled by Draco were strong and potent.

As time progressed the thoughts of the things that Harry could do with Draco increased. He had a fantasy in Potions one afternoon. He could see Draco and himself spending time together by the lake. Harry was sitting looking out at the water with Draco's head resting in his lap, the other boy's eyes closed as he drank in the heat that emitted from Harry. The scene was beautiful as the water rippled gently because of the breeze. The trees swayed softly and there was the distinct sound of birds chirping in the distance. Harry could feel Draco's eyes on him and when he looked down Draco leaned up slowly to place his lips on Harry's. But before their lips could meet, Harry was aroused from his daydream by Snape hitting him on the back of the help with a notebook. The Slytherins had erupted into laughter and as Harry blushed and looked around he noticed that only one snake was not laughing-Malfoy. He quickly averted his gaze. It took constant restraint to avoid meeting the eyes that he knew were trained on his face. As soon as class was dismissed Harry was out of his seat and gone from anyone's view.

Dinnertime had been a time to escape into the possibilities of opening himself to Draco. He could see him and Draco sneaking around the castle at night when they were supposed to be in bed. Avoiding the watchful eye of Filch and hiding in abandoned rooms. The image of camping out in the Room of Requirement also presented itself. A place where Draco could kiss him without worry of being caught or mocked. A place where Draco could focus on Harry and only Harry like he deserved. But soon enough the pleasant visions ended.

Draco became bolder as time went on. By the time that the winter was arriving Harry had witnessed many glances from Draco. Looks of longing and lust covered Draco's face and Harry had to look away as he blushed. Several times Hermione and Ron asked what was going on and every time Harry told them it was nothing. He didn't want to admit to them that he was really thinking about the blonde boy that he had believed he had hated for so long. He didn't want to let them in on the thoughts that he had been having when he wasn't sure what he was going to do.

Harry and his best friends were in the Gryffindor common room on this chilling night. They sat around the fire talking quietly about the day and all the things that had presented themselves. It was Hermione who bought up the topic of Draco.

"Harry did you see the smiles that Malfoy was giving you today?" He had seen them, but he wasn't going to let her know that. He wasn't ready to give in to the snake yet.

"What are you talking about Hermione?" She smirked knowingly, but avoided his question and asked another one.

"What could it really hurt to give him a chance?" To that Harry did have an answer and he was ready to share it.

"Well aside from us being complete opposites and totally hating each other, there are plenty of things that could go wrong." The thoughts seemed to swarm around Harry as the impending dooms of chasing this thing with Draco presented themselves. There was the minor problem of being separated constantly because they were in different houses. That one was not a big deal but could they really deal with being constantly separated? Then there was the ridicule that they could possibly face and the stares that were sure to come their way. Harry was already always being gawked at he really didn't need another reason to become the center of attention.

Harry also didn't know how Draco would feel about Harry not having a family for him to meet. Harry certainly couldn't take him home to the Dursleys. Mainly because that wasn't home and because they hated all things unusual. Besides Draco had an even bigger problem than Harry did. What would they do about Lucius? He would certainly be livid about his son being not only a boy, but Harry Potter, home as his partner. There were just challenges that seemed to loom over their heads before they even started so why try at all?

"It's complicated Hermione. I'm just going to go to bed now." Harry went to sleep that night with a clouded mind and a heavy heart.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Well there you go! The next chapter has already been started and it is going pretty well! Hopefully it will be up soon! I would love to hear from you so please leave your reviews! Thanks for reading! See ya! :-D**_


	3. Chapter 3: Decision

Romantic Enemy Chapter 3: Decision

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its Characters._

* * *

><p><em>"How did I find myself in this situation?"<em> Wondered Harry as he stood in front of Draco, who had effectively cornered him in the corridor. There was a determined look on the blonde headed boy's face that could rival any Death Eater. He was clearly ready to talk and there was nothing that Harry could do to dissuade him. Harry sighed before he finally locked eyes with the one person that he had clashed with more than anyone else at Hogwarts. He still couldn't figure out what the hell was going on right now. While Draco had him essentially trapped between him and the wall, he wasn't talking just staring. The silence wasn't awkward or anything, but it definitely wasn't a pleasant silence.

"What do you want Draco?" A smile appeared on the blonde's face and Harry couldn't squash the curiosity that descended upon him. "What are you smiling about?"

"You called me Draco. You never call me Draco."

"Right….well _Malfoy_ what do you want?"

"I think that we need to talk. Where is up to you. We can walk down to the lake but only if you promise that if I move from this spot that you want try to take off on me."

Harry knew that things would come to this at some point. After weeks of dodging the other boy Harry knew that eventually he would have to stop running and face the situation at hand. He just didn't think that that time would have arrived so soon. Begrudgingly, Harry agreed that they could go down to the lake and talk. When Draco pressed the issue yet again, Harry also promised that he wouldn't run.

As soon as they were near the lake Draco was talking, not wanting to give Harry the chance to shot him down before hearing him out.

"Harry, why are you fighting this?"

"Really, Draco? Do you really need me to answer that question?"

"I guess not. Look, I know that our history isn't the best but people change," Draco looked back at Harry and noticed that the other wizard had sat down. "I've changed."

"Draco….how do I know that for sure? I mean you appear to have changed, but all it takes is one major setback to put us back on the track that we were on before. Which, if you remember correctly, it was destructive and consuming. I don't know if I want to deal that." Harry began to play with his fingers. He had expected the silence but he had not expected to find Draco kneeling in front of him nor did he expect for the other boy to force him to look into his eyes.

"I swear to you Harry that I really want this and I am not going to revert back to old ways. I'm not perfect and I will make mistakes, but I am not going to do anything to hurt you if I can help it. Harry you don't know how long I have been craving this." Draco closed his eyes and released a shaky breath.

"Craving what?" Harry found himself entranced by the look of confliction on Draco's face. The truth was written all over the boy's features. He wanted Harry and he wanted him desperately. But Harry just wasn't sure if he was ready to go down that path but he could feel his resolve crumbling.

"Just being close to you. We can do this your way. We can go as slow as you want. Bloody hell, we can keep it a secret if that is what you want to do. Just don't push me away. Don't hold me at arm's length anymore. "

"Come here Draco." Draco looked at Harry and his confusion was evident. So Harry grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards him. Draco quickly caught on and turned around to lean against Harry. His back was to Harry's chest and almost instantly they began to breathe in unison. Draco felt Harry's fingers begin to card through his hair and the other hand began to trace meaningless patterns along his exposed skin on his arm. They sat there like that for a while neither speaking, neither wanting to break the calm that had settled around them. As the sun began to set behind the forbidden forest Harry spoke in a barely audible whisper.

"Okay Draco. I will stop pushing you away. But this will take some time to adjust to. But I'm willing to try,"

"That is all that I want Harry." Was Draco's whispered response.


End file.
